


A true Bromance

by Theblinddreamer215



Category: WWE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblinddreamer215/pseuds/Theblinddreamer215
Summary: Matt Riddle is your typical teen. A teen that attends one of the best wrestling schools in the US, and acts high all the time.One day, Matt literally falls for Pete dunne, an arrogant British transfer student. Matt can’t forget about the new student, with those blue eyes, and that stupid personality, that he decides to try to figure him out. Meanwhile, Matt’s ex boyfriend, Drew, will do anything to get him back.Hey guys, this is my very first FanFiction on here and I hope you guys enjoy it. I want to apologize in advance for the errors that you guys might find on here. I am blind, so I can’t really tell if I’m doing punctuation wrong and stuff. Still, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Dominik Dijakovic & Keith Lee, Pete Dunne/Matt Riddle
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Bro!" I called, running to my table. It had been a long, boring day of classes. Some of them were the usual, like math and stuff. The rest were things like Jiujitsu, Judo, Kung Fu, and other martial arts. My whole body hurt! All I was looking forward to was hanging out with my favorite bros.  
I set my tray of food down, and threw my arms around Keith Lee, and Damion Priest. "I missed you guys so much!" I said as they pulled away from me. "What the hell, Matt? You just saw us an hour ago!" Damian said, pushing me in to my seat. "Yeah, and that's too long bro!" I complained, taking a peace of watermelon from his tray. "You're so weird." Keith said, sitting across from us. "Yeah well, you guys decided to be my friends, so you will just have to deal with it Bro!"  
"What exactly are we dealing with?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw Dominik Dijakovic sit next to Keith. I noticed Keith was blushing, and I smirked at him. I found out a few weeks ago that Keith has a crush on Dominik, and I made it my mission to put them together. I told Keith it was only fair, because he always tries to set me up with people.  
"Matt." Damian said. "He's a hand full." "Bro!" I said indignantly, kicking him under the table. Dominik nodded. "That is true. That's why I decided to join you guys today. It appears as though you need help with him." "You guys are mean!" I wined. They all just laughed. "You love us." Keith said. "Not right now, bro." I said, drawing out the bro. "Whatever Matt." He replied. "Guess no one's gonna help you with your homework tonight."  
"Keith, Priest, Dominik, have I ever told you how wonderful you guys are? I could never find better friends then you guys. Now, help me with this damn homework! Please?" They all laughed again. "Forgiven." Keith said. "Thank god, I'm not really in the mood to fail this year." "You little..."  
"Anyway, have any of you seen the new kid?" Dominik asked. "What new kid? We have a new kid?" I asked. All three of my friends were looking at me. "You mean, you haven't heard? We have a new student coming today. Apparently he's a transfer student from England." Damian said. "Really? We have a new student from foggy London town?" "Ummm, I guess?" Keith said, looking confused. "I'm just surprised you haven't heard about him." Dominik said. "The whole school is talking about him. All the girls who have met him are already in love, even Aliyah."  
"Really? Well then, I can't wait to meet him." I said. I was very interested to see who could make even Aliyah fall in love. She's like an emotionless zombie. This guy has to be something. "While the girls might love him, the guy say he's such an arrogant brat." Damian said. "I still wanna meet him." I said. "Or at least see him. "Well, you won't have to wait for long." Keith said. "He's coming in now."  
We all looked up, and saw a boy walk in. My mouth dropped open when I saw him. No wonder all the girls love him! No wonder all the guys hated him to. This guy is cute! No, not just cute! He's fucking gorjous. He was tall and muscular, with long black hair, pale skin, and a scowl on his face. But the feature that stood out to me the most, was his piercing blue eyes. They were cold, and calculating, and it kind of scared me. He was definitely someone I didn't want to cross. Behind him were about five girls, all trying to get his attention, but he just kept walking. Many guys glared at him, and he just smirked at them, before turning and winking at the girls. He really was quite arrogant.  
"Matt, are you okay?" Keith asked, nudging my arm. I didn't hear him though, I was to busy looking at the hot british dude. There was just something about him. I couldn't really tell what, but it made me really curious about him. I tried to look away, but I just kept being drawn to him. It was weird.  
"Are you alright bro?" Damian asked, waving his hand in front of me. "What the..." I jumped, looking at my friends. They were watching me, all three looked worried. "Yeah... I'm fine!" "Are you sure, you were kind of staring at the new guy." Dominik said. "Huh, I was?" To be honest, I didn't really notice I was staring so much. "Yeah, you looked kind of... hypnotised." Keith said. "More like traumatised." Damian said. "I'm fine guys. I guess I was just thinking about stuff." I said.  
Damian hugged me. I'm glad your okay. I can't have my husband die on me." He said. I smiled. "Love you to bro." I said, blowing him a kiss. Keith just shook his head. "You two have the strangest friendship ever." We just laughed. As Damian began to talk to Keith about something, I found myself looking across the dining hall at the new student again. My mouth dropped open. He had about twelve more girls behind him now. He was standing in line, Aliyah trying to talk to him. It didn't seem as though she was having mutch success. Maybe I could go up to him and ask him to sit with us? I mean, I'm not sure if he knows any one here. But before I could, his cold blue eyes locked on to mine. My breath cought in my throat. I was trapped under his intense gaze. I was confused at his expression. He looked angry. But, why? What did I do? Maybe he didn't like being stared at? Maybe he thought I was glaring at him like the other guys? Well shit! I messed things up already!  
"Matt? What happened? Matt!" I could hear the voices of my friends calling to me, but I couldn't answer. I was very dizzy, and for some reason I didn't feel so good. All I could think about was the glare the new guy gave me. That was when I realized, I was on the floor. How the hell did I get down here? Damian was trying to get my attention, but I could barely focus on what he was saying. Why did I feel like this? Did I fucking pass out because of him?  
"What happened here?" A deep, almost musical voice asked. I could clearly make out the british accent in his voice. As if my situation couldn't get worse! Now pretty boy was here? My life sucks. "Are you alright? I didn't realize my eyes were that breathtaking." Their was a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm fine!" I growled. He just smirked. "He says he's fine." He stood and offered his hand to me. Their was no way I was taking that Arrogant brat's hand. I tried to stand, but I immediately fell back down. Right, in to the british dude's waiting arms.  
"What the fuck! Put me down!" I snapped, trying to struggle out of his grip. He put me in my seat, the smug smirk still on his face. "You should really be more careful." He said. "I'm not going to always be around to make sure you're okay." "Yeah whatever. It's your fault I was on the ground in the first place." I muttered. "Thanks for helping him." Keith said, shaking the brat's hand. "It's no problem. He should really be more careful. I'll see you later Matt.“ Before I could ask him how he knew my name already, he was gone.  
"Jerk!" I said, glaring after him. "What do you mean? He was the one who checked on you." Damian said. "Yeah well, it's his fault that I was on the ground in the first place." I said. "Really? How?" Keith asked. "I'm not really sure what happened. When you and Damian were talking, I was kind of looking at the new guy again, and he noticed me. He was glaring at me, and I wasn't sure why, but the glare scared the hell out of me. I just found myself on the floor. Also, he found me on the ground funny. He fucking laughed!  
"Calm down Matt. Their has to be a perfectly logical explanation of what happened." Keith said. "Yeah, maybe he just hates being stared at?" Dominik said, sliding a plate of cake to me. I smiled gratefully, and started eating. "I guess, but that doesn't mean he should hate me." "He seemed pretty arrogant to me." Damian muttered. "I know right!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. "At least someone gets it!"  
"Maybe he likes you." I looked up and saw Tyler Bate standing by our table. He was another british dude, but he was a whole lot nicer. "Ummm, what? That's definitely not true." I said. Tyler shrugged. "You don't know that. Pete can be quite... difficult when it comes to emotions." "How exactly do you know?" Keith asked. "I know him. He kind of taught me some stuff. Anyway, I have to go show him around now. Good luck Matt!"  
"So, now that we know that he might like you, I wanna know if you like him to." Damian said. I dropped my fork full of cake. "Absolutely not! He's a total jerk! I would never like an arrogant brat like him!" "That's what you might think about me now, but I'm sure you'll change your mind."  
I turned to face Pete, who was leaning against the table next to ours. He had the smug look on his face. I really wanted to punch it away. "What, can't handle the truth br..." I stopped myself from calling him bro. This stupid idiot was definitely not my bro. Pete just shrugged. "Like I said Matt, you'll change your mind about me soon enough. Maybe you might even love me like all the girls here do." "Fuck you!" I growled, but he was already talking to Tyler.  
"Yeah, he totally likes you." Damian said. "Not now bro!" I growled, standing and grabbing my bag. "I'm sorry guys, I just need to calm down." Keith nodded. "Yes of course. Just don't get cought. Also, make sure to text us if you need any thing." "Yeah, yeah, dad. I'll be fine." I sent another glare at Pete before walking out of the dining hall.  
The halls were quiet as I quickly made my way out to one of the balconys. I usually go out here whenever I need to chill, and relax, and that was exactly what I needed to do right now. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, before sliding open the french doors, and walking out.  
It was a cool and cloudy afternoon, and I shivered a little. I had forgotten to bring my jacket when I stormed out of the dining hall. It didn't matter though, I knew how to warm up pretty quickly.  
After taking another look to make sure I wasn't being watched, I pulled out a joint, and lit it. I watched it catch on fire, and smiled. Now this is what I need. Still smiling, I brought the joint to my lips, and took a small breath.  
The feeling was amazing. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, with a slight feeling as though I were floating. My smile only grew, and I took another breath. I had to enjoy this feeling while I could. It was almost time for my next class, and I hated most of the people that were there. I didn't have any of my friends in there, so I just kept quiet in the back of the room, and trust me, it sucked.  
A few minutes later, I could hear the bell ringing, signalling the end of lunch. With a sigh, I put out my joint, and made my way back inside. I was right on time. The doors to the dining hall flew open, and the crowd immediately rushed out. I quickly ducked behind the tallest guys at my school, and kept my head down as I walked. I've never gotten cought, but I was still very careful. Smoking was something that wasn't aloud here, and I could get in to serious trouble if I got cought.  
Any way, I quickly walked to class, my mind still foggy from the smoke. I'm not sure how long I would be like this, but I hoped it would get me through taequando. Before I made it in to the class, I heard the one person I least wanted to here. "Well, well, well, looks like we meet again, Matt."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe. All I could do was stare in shock at my ex, Drew. It’s been a whole year since I caught him making out with someone who I considered a friend. I want to say I’m over him, but that’s a lie. I can’t help it when my face goes bright red when he looks at me, or how my heart speeds up when I hear his voice, even if it’s across the hall. No, I am definitely not over him.  
“What’s wrong Matt? Is my presence that breathtaking?” He asked, a smug smirk visible on his face. He knows exactly how I feel about him. It’s infuriating how well he knows me. I can’t keep anything from him.  
"Wa... what do you want?” I stammered, taking a step back. Drew just smiled, and began making his way towards me. “Aww, don’t be like that. I just wanted to say hi to my beautiful sloth.” “Don’t call me that!” I snapped, taking another step back. “I hate you! I don’t want to talk to you! You were my first boyfriend! I thought you were perfect, but then...”  
I let out a quiet sob. How pathetic was i! I can’t even talk to him with out fucking crying! I furiously wiped the tears away. I wasn’t going to let him know how much I was affected by what he did.  
Suddenly, I found myself being pinned against a row of lockers, my wrists held above my head. I looked up and saw Drew glaring down at me, his dark blue eyes flashing with anger. For the first time, I was scared of him. Drew is known around the school as the Scottish psychopath, and I didn’t really wanna know how he got that name. “You listen hear Matt! I’m not hear for your crap. We both know you don’t hate me. Don’t make this even more difficult then it has to be.” He cupped my face in one hand, and gently wiped my tears away. I didn’t dare move. I of all people knew Drew could switch from gentle to angry very quickly.  
I was shaking as Drew stared at me. He still held my face, so I couldn’t look away. “Look Matt, I’m not expecting you to immediately forgive me for what I did, but I’m really sorry. I honestly don’t know what made me kiss that person last year. I want you to know that it only happened once, and I swear it won’t happen again. Please, at least think about it okay?”  
I was shocked. I never expected Drew to apologize to me. Honestly, I didn’t think he was sorry at all. Part of me wanted to forget. To throw my arms around him, and never let go. However, the other part of me wasn’t ready to trust him. Like I said before, he can switch moods very quickly, and I didn’t really want to live in constant fear of doing something that would trigger the psycho part of him.  
“Look Drew, I appreciate the apology, I really do, but I don’t know if I can just forget and go out with you again. We both know I still like you, but I just don’t want to get hurt again. I’m sorry, but...” I let out a hiss of pain as Drew twisted my wrists, hard. I was surprised they didn’t brake.  
“I advise that you think very carefully about your decision Matt.” He growled, moving closer to me. I bit my lip to stop another paint noise as he added more pressure.  
“You know I hate hurting you Matt, so just stop being stupid, and accept my apology!”  
The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain on my jaw. He fucking punched me! such a good boyfriend!  
My mouth filled with the taste of copper, and I immediately felt nauseous. I hate blood, especially mine! “What the fuck was that for?” It hurt like hell to talk, and I was worried it was broken.  
Drew pouted, his eyes full of fake sympathy. “I can do much worse you know. It’s best you just listen to me. I’d really hate to brake anything else. It would be a shame to ruin that pretty face of yours.”  
I was angry! Who the hell does he think he is? Does he really expect me to take him back after what he just did? He really is crazy!  
“I’m not going to except your fucking apology Drew. Your to late. If you were really sorry, you would have said that a year ago! Or better yet, you wouldn’t have cheated at all! I don’t wanna hear your excuses any more. We’re over!”  
With a vicious growl, drew slammed me to the ground. My wrists were still pinned above my head, and he had a look of pure rage on his face. “Who the hell do you think you are! You are in no position to argue right now.” I mustered up all my courage and spat a mouthful of blood into his face. “Seriously? This is how you’re gonna play now? Fine then! I see you must learn your lesson.”  
I watched in horror as Drew reached in his pocket, and pulled out a silver pocket knife, and flipped it open. I could tell he took really good care of it. The blade practically sparkled. I sucked in a breath as he pressed the tip against my cheek. This was going to hurt. "I hope after this you will learn not to talk back to me anymore." He said, pressing the blade a little more against my skin.  
"What's going on here?" I never thought I would be so happy to hear Pete's voice. I wanted to kiss him! Okay, maybe that's to much. I was just glad to see him, okay?  
"What are you doing here, Dunne?" Drew growled , finally letting go of me, and standing to face Pete. Pete shrugged. "I go here now." "I knew that you idiot!" Drew said exasperatedly. "Why are you here right now?" Pete shrugged again. "I was just going to class when I saw an ugly troll about to slice Riddle's face off. I wanted to take a picture of it, but then I realized that it was just you. I'm quite disappointed."  
"What the fuck did you just call me?" Drew yelled, taking a step towards Pete. I couldn't help but giggle at Drew's expression. He was all mad, while Pete was just smirking. "What are you laughing at?" Drew snapped, pointing the knife at me. I let out a pathetic whimper, and hid behind Pete.  
"Anyway, I'm glad to see you again, Drew. I was wondering when I can finish beating you up." Pete said, his signature smirk still on his face. "You wish. We all know I'm better then you." Drew replied, tossing the knife up in the air, before catching it again.  
"Why do you want Riddle so much anyway?" Pete asked, looking down at me. Oh god! Pretty boy was going to know how much of an idiot I was for dating someone like Drew. I very slowly backed away from them. Maybe I could escape while they were talking. "Stay." Pete said. I flinched as he grabbed my bruised wrist. "I'm sorry." He said, quickly letting go. He turned back to Drew. "Well?" "We used to date. He caught me kissing someone else and became a total bitch about it. I try to apologize, but he wouldn't listen. So, I had to teach him a lesson." Pete frowned. "How long ago was this?" "About a year ago." Drew said. "And you're just now apologizing?" "So what? I'm still apologizing." Pete just glared at him. "No wonder he broke up with you. He deserve someone much better." "What? Do you think you could be that person? Please, we know you just lead people on." "You're just describing yourself now. How many times have you cheated on him before that one person he found out about?" "No one else." He said. "Oh really? Why aren't you looking at me then?" Drew growled. "Fine! I cheated about three other times." "What the fuck!" I said, wrapping my arms around myself. "How could you?" Drew just glared at me.  
"Did you really think you would be enough for me? Please! I only dated you cause of your popularity. You meant nothing to me." I was crushed. The first person I loved turned out to be using me. I wanted to cry, or punch his stupid face. How could I be so blind?  
"That's enough!" Pete said, taking a step towards Drew. His hands were bald up into fists, and his blue eyes were filled with hatred. He looked absolutely terrifying. "I can't believe he wasted his time on an ass hole like you. What kind of person dates someone to elevate their social status? That's a shitty thing to do, even for you.”  
"Look Dunne, I really don't need a lecture from you. Don't pretend you have the best record when it comes to relationships." Drew said. "I'm not saying I do. But at least I wasn't that much of an ass hole." Pete replied, glaring. "Whatever you say." Drew grabbed his bag, and starts to walk away. Before he's fully gone, he turns, giving me one last smirk. "I'm not done with you yet. I'll make sure you regret turning me down." He said. Then, he was gone.  
It was just me and Pete now. I could tell he was still angry. He looked as though he wanted to beat someone up, and I really didn't want it to be me. I very slowly started to back away from him. If I could just get to my bag, then maybe I could escape. I felt week, though, so I bet he could catch me in no time. Oh well, worth a shot.  
Just before I reached my bag, I felt a hand close around my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Pete asked, frowning down at me. I froze. "There goes my plan to escape." I thought. Now I could just hope he would just hit me and get it over with.  
"Ummm, I was just... going to class." I said, hating how my voice was shaking. I couldn't show him I was scared. I had to stand my ground, and hope for the best. "I don't think so." Pete said, grabbing my bag. "Are you going to just take my stuff?" I asked, kind of mad. "No, but I know you won't leave with out them." I sighed. He was right, of course. I had stupidly put my phone in there, and I couldn't leave with out it. My joint was also in there, and I kind of needed it. "Fine then, what do you want?" I snapped. Pete just frowned. "We meed to get you checked out. You're face is all messed up." "Thanks." I said sarcastically. "That makes me feel a whole lot better." "Shut up!" He growled, holding out a hand for me to take. I was reminded of the dining hall, but this time, he wasn't being smug. In fact, he looked worried. I could already tell he never looked like that, and it made me nervous.  
"Do I really look that bad?" I asked in a small voice. "Your face is all swollen, and you have a cut on your cheek. The cut doesn't appear to be that bad. I'm more concerned about your jaw. It might be broken. I just nodded, and looked away from him. I didn't think it was that bad. I mean, sure I suspected I would look bad, I guess I just hoped I was making it up, and freaking out over nothing.  
"You wanna see?" He asked. "Ummm, not really. I'll take your word for it." I said, looking at the ground. For some reason, I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't know why I was so emotional today. Maybe Keith was right. Maybe I'm on my period or something.  
"Hey, relax." His voice was soft and gentle, and he sounded right next to me. I very slowly turned and saw him sitting beside me. He was still holding my wrist, and I smiled. "I'm fine." I said. "You sure?" He asked. I could tell he wasn't used to comforting people. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but I was grateful anyway.  
"You don't have to take me." I said, finally excepting his hand. He just pulled me to my feet. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm taking you." "But I.." Before I could finish what I was saying, I found myself being lifted off the ground.  
"Pete!" I shrieked, trying to pull away from him. He smirked down at me. "Can't have you escaping, can I?" He said, tightening his grip on me, and started walking. I kept struggling for a bit, but finally gave up, !relaxing and resting my head on his shoulder. Somehow, being in his arms made me feel safe. It made me feel as though I could trust him. The events of the day quickly cought up to me, and I felt myself drifting off to sleep, his beautiful smile being the last thing I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took longer then expected. I honestly didn’t intend on making Drew a bad character, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoy. I will be able to publish faster now that I’m home.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes were immediately hit with a blinding white light as I opened them. "Was I dead?" I wondered. Maybe I could fly now. That sounded fun. That was when I felt the sharp pain in my jaw. Wasn't death supposed to be painless? I guess either I wasn't dead, or all the stories of death were wrong.  
"You're finally up." I turned my head towards the deep voice. My eyes widened. "Pretty." I thought staring at the really hot dude standing a few feet from my bed. "Who are you?" I asked. The dude frowned. "You really don't remember me? I was the one that carried you here." "you killed me?" "Umm, no?" I took another look at him. He was very, very hot. "Oh I get it! You're the angel that brought me here!" I said happily. "Bloody hell! You really must be crazy. How many drugs did they put in you?"  
I frowned. "Drugs? Why are there drugs in heaven? Wait, is there weed?" The angel raised an eyebrow. "You smoke? Why am I not surprised?" "Well, I used to. Partly because it was for medical reasons, but then I started doing it because of stress. I once used it because this dude that kind of sounded like you was being annoying." "Oh really? Tell me about him." I could sense a hint of amusement in the angel's voice. I pouted. "Don't laugh! He was really annoying!" "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Please, continue."  
I thought about what to tell him. I mean, Pete had been very annoying, but he was also very cute. It was making me feel weird. I decided to tell the angel every thing. I just needed to talk about him. Maybe he could help me figure out what I had felt.  
"Well, he was just so arrogant. You should have seen him. He walked, and acted as though he owned the whole school. I don't know why, but it was just annoying. I tried to hate him but?" The angel pressed. "I can't tell." I said, turning away from him. "Why not?" The angel sounded curious now, but I couldn't tell him. I wasn't sure why though.  
"Hmm, glad to know what you think of me Matt." I tried to sit up, but the angel immediately pushed me back down. "No no, you can't move. The doctor would kill me." "How did you... How did you know my name?" I asked. The angel just smirked at me. "You see Matt, you're not dead." "Wait, I'm not?" I was so confused. I could have sworn I was dead. I mean, the light, the pretty angel... "You're lying." I said. He shook his head. "I promise you I'm not. You don't remember what happened?" I shook my head. "Nope, I have no clue." "I knew giving you drugs was a bad idea." "Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" I demanded, starting to get frustrated by this dude who apparently wasn't an angel.  
"You're psycho ex broke your fucking jaw!" He snapped, falling in to the chair beside me. My eyes were wide. "So... I'm in the hospital?" I asked, my mind trying to figure out what's going on.  
Me walking to class, running in to Drew, him punching me and cutting me with his knife, then...  
"Pete?" I asked, turning to the british dude who had an amused smile on his face. "Finally!"" He said trying not to laugh. Oh my god, I wanted to die. I just told Pete what I thought about him, but at least I didn't tell him how hot I found him. "Did I really call you an angel?" He couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Yup, you did. It was the first time anyone called me that. I didn't know you thought I was that good looking."  
Well, I might not have told him, but he figured it out. I pulled the blanket over my head, trying to hide from him. "Kill me now." I wined.  
I sat up again, pulling the blanket away from me. "Wait, so it is broken?" Pete stopped laughing and nodded. "Yes, he broke it. You won't be able to eat normal food for like a month or two. Oh, and I don't think you can smoke for a while." I wined again. "Like I said before, kill me now." Pete just smiled and got up. I noticed it wasn't the pretty smile I saw before I fell asleep, but a small one that didn't reach his eyes. I missed the other one. I don't think I was supposed to see it though.  
"Your friends are waiting out side. I'll tell them your up. I'll also tell the doctor not to give you so many drugs next time. We can't have you calling anyone else an angel." "Shut up, I was high." I complained. Pete just laughed again. "Text me." He said, then he was gone.  
Text him? How was I supposed to do that? I don't have his number! Maybe he's the one that's high. I sighed and looked around. I saw a glass of water on the small table beside my bed, but no paper with a phone number. I laid back in the bed, and tried not to be to upset over it. Why would he give it to me? I don't even know him. Plus, I just called him an angel!  
I sighed, and picked up my phone. As I was texting Keith, I saw something on my hand. I took a closer look, and smiled. He had written his number on the back of my hand while I was out. Wait... OMG! I had Pete Dunne's number!  
I let out an excited squeal as Keith, Damian, and Dominik came in to the room. "Well, someone's happy to see us." Keith said, taking Pete's old chair. Damian sat on the edge of my bed, and dominik stood gard at the door. "How can you be? That mother fucker put his hands on you!" Damian growled. "Calm down, he's not coming in." Dominik said. I smile gratefully at him, then put a hand on Damian's shoulder. "I'm ok, I promise." He glared at me. "You call being in the school's hospital with a broken jaw okay?" "Well, I've been better." I said. Damian immediately leaned over, and started examining me. His expression was intense, and I knew he was thinking of going out and making Drew pay. "No." I said, grabbing his wrist. "Don't do anything stupid. I'll be fine."  
"What's that?" Keith said, pointing to my hand. "Oh..." I quickly let go of Damian, and tried to hide my hand. "It's nothing." I tried to hide it under the blanket, but Damian was faster. "Who's number is this?" He demanded, staring at my hand. "Well, umm..." "Matt!" Dominik said, taking my hand from Damian's. "Tell us." My face got warm. "Well, umm... It was..." "The new kid." Keith said. "What?" Damian looked shocked and angry. "Why did you ask for it? You know his reputation! You don't need someone like him. You already had Drew!" "Technically I didn't ask for it." I said. "What do you mean?" Dominik asked. "I was asleep when he wrote it. He told me to text him before he left." "Are you going to?" Damian asked. "Well... I don't know." I admitted. "Why would you even consider it?" Damian looked mad. I wasn't sure why he was this protective. I mean Dunne did help me. Sure he can be an ass at times but...  
"Oh calm down Damian." Keith snapped, pulling him away. "It's not as though Matt said he would marry him!" Damian's eyes just got even wider. "That's not helping Lee!" Dominik said. "Oops!" Keith said. "But it's true. Matt can talk to him if he wants to. I'm sure there's no harm in it. Plus, he did bring him here. He didn't have to. You know that."  
Damian sighed, his anger fading. "Fine!" He snapped. "I guess he did help you, but if he does something to hurt you, you tell us. Got it?" "Yeah, yeah, don't make that face, you're gonna get wrinkles!" I said, reaching out and tapping his forehead. He just glared, and batted my hand away. "Shut up." He said, but he looked happier.  
"So Matt, do you have a crush on him?" Keith asked, a small smirk on his face. I immediately turned away. "What? No! What are you talking about! I don't like him! That's ridiculous! I..." I was cut off by Damian's laughter. "You do!" He said, the smirk that meant he was up to something on his face. "Umm, no?" I said as a last attempt to argue. "Lies!" Dominik said, smiling as well.  
So what if I do?" I asked, going back under my blanket. Damian, I know you're against it Bro!" "Oh I am. But I'm not telling you what to do. I do plan to help you out though." "Umm, no thanks! I'm perfectly fine!" I said. Then, I frowned. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to tell him anyway." "What? Why not?" Keith asked. "Well, isn't it obvious? He doesn't like me back. Plus, he has that huge group of fan girls where ever he goes." "So what? He doesn't pay attention to them. Don't you be saying he's strait. You don't know that!" Damian said. "For once, Mr. Priest is correct." Keith said. "You can't just make assumptions. There might be a possibility that he likes you. He gave his number, correct?"  
Well, yeah but..." "Right, so, he didn't give it to anyone else. That could mean something." Keith continued. "The big idiot's right." Dominik said. "Dunne doesn't seem to be the type to just give out his number. Consider yourself lucky."  
I frowned. I guess they could be right. Pete really didn't seem to be the type to give people his number. Could he really like me? Probably not, but... "A frown isn't a good look on you." Damian said. "Shut up Bro." I said. "So, are you going to text him?" Keith asked. "I... I think I will." I said. "Good, but don't rush anything. You don't want to mess up with him. I don't think he's someone who falls as fast as you do." Dominik said. I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But I don't know how to not rush things." Keith reached over and ruffled my hair. "That's why you have us." He said. "Yeah we're not letting you mess this up." Damian said. I glared at him. "You're mean." I said. They just laughed.  
"Now, how about we get the doctor and he can take a look at you." Keith said. "Please no more drugs. I think I'm taking a brake from those." "What happened?" Damian asked. "Umm... nothing." I said quickly. "Spill." Dominik said. "No!" I wined. "Matt..." "Fine!" I snapped. I thought I was dead and I... I might have called Pete an angel?"  
All three just stared at me. Then, they burst out laughing. Keith fell off his chair, Dominik had his face in his hands, and Damian had tears in his eyes. "You what?" Keith asked, rolling around on the floor. "Leave me alone!" I complained, hiding for the third time in my blanket. God! I really had to keep my mouth shut!


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing in a small clearing, surrounded by forest. It was pitch black, and sounds of crickets and other nighttime animals both scared me, and comforted me. I've always lived by the forest, and I was used to falling asleep to these sounds. However, I've never actually been out here at night.  
Now though as I look around, I can't help but think how great this place would be to take my friends camping or something. I mean, Keith has been complaining about how we don't go out side. Perhaps this will make him happy. Not to mention that it would be quite far from Drew.  
As I walked around the clearing trying to find the best spot to put the tents up and everything, I began to feel something strange. For some reason, I started feeling nervous. The forest was very quiet now. I couldn't hear anything. It was like the forest was holding it's breath, like something was about to happen.  
My brain was telling me to run, but my body wouldn't listen. I stood in the middle of the clearing, just looking around. I was curious to see what was causing this type of reaction in the forest.  
Just then, I heard something that made my heart stop. Footsteps! Someone was coming to the clearing. That seemed to be what finally made my body start moving. Instead of running away from the footsteps however, I instead decided to hide in a bush. "Great!" I thought. I was going to die out here."  
The footsteps kept coming closer, and I was trying to be very quiet. Maybe it's a hiker or something. A few seconds later, a figure walked into the clearing. Except, it wasn't a human. As I kept looking at the thing, I realized it was a huge black wolf. "Yup! I'm so dead!" I thought, careful not to make a sound. It probably wouldn't matter though. He'd more then likely be able to smell me.  
"He's actually quite beautiful." I thought as I watched as the wolf began pacing around the clearing, head high, body tense. It was like he was waiting for something, or maybe someone. Oh god, I better not have to watch him mate with someone. Maybe I could run for it? He looks distracted. Just as I got the courage to run, I heard something that quickly made me lose it again. "I know you're here. Come on out."  
I was very still. The wolf just spoke. Not to mention he knows I'm hiding in the bush. I tensed, ready to make a quick escape, but then I hear another voice. "I'm coming, I'm coming. You don't have to sound so annoyed."  
I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Looks like I'm not going to die yet. Hopefully it stays like that. I turned my head and watched as another figure came out of the shadows. This one looked like a human, except for his unnatural grace. He seemed to glide instead of walk. I tried to see his face, but it was like fog surrounded him. I couldn't see anything Besides his body, which wasn't exactly a bad thing.  
"So, what's this very important thing you wanted to talk to me about?" The strange person asked. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Don't be mad." The wolf said. "Okay, so it's bad." Pretty boy said. "Just get it over with, I'll do my best not to get mad."  
The wolf let out a breath, and he turned in to a human. Saying I was shocked, was a very big understatement. I nearly fell from where I was sitting. What type of dream was I in?  
"Look, We've been together for years, and it's been great, but... I just don't think we can continue this any more." My head immediately turned to the other dude. I could see how tense his body was. Yeah, he was definitely mad. "And why exactly are you now breaking up with me After years together?" It better be a damn good reason to!" The wolf sighed. "See, I knew you'd get mad." "Oh no, I'm not mad. You just told me that after like five years, you don't think this relationship is going to work. I'm totally not mad. Now tell me, what the fuck's your reason?"  
The wolf took a step towards the angry human. "Look, it's not you. That, I can promise. It's just that... I don't like going behind the backs of my pack, and you must not like sneaking behind your group either. It's for the best. You have to understand that."  
It was quiet for a few seconds. I could see how calm the wolf was compared to the human, who looked ready to kill him. Finally, he said, "I don't believe you." The wolf took a step back. "What do you mean? You don't believe I'm serious about breaking up with you?" "Oh no, I do believe that. I can see it in your eyes. You don't have feelings for me any more. In fact, I've seen it for a few months now, but I just kept telling myself I'm just imagining it. I guess I wasn't, huh. No, what I don't believe is your reason for breaking up with me." "What do you mean?" Wolf man demanded. "Please, if that was the reason, you would have left sooner. We've been in this secret relationship for years. Quite strange you decide to brake it off now." He held his hand up as the wolf was about to say something. "I don't want you to explain. I'm sure you weren't going to do that anyway. But I just want you to know that I don't believe you, and I'll find out what the real reason is!“ With that, the figure turned, and glided into the forest, and disappeared in to the shadows.  
The other dude turned back in to a wolf, and stared after him for a few seconds. Then he turned and walked away in the direction he came from.  
I very carefully got out of the bush after I was sure they were both gone. The forest was back to how it was before, and I sighed. I felt bad for the pretty dude. He really didn't deserve to get broken up with after five years. If I felt awful when Drew and I broke up, then I couldn't even imagine how he felt. Before I could try to follow him, the forest began to fade around me.  
“What the hell?" My eyes slowly opened, and I turned towards the voice. Pete was leaning against the door, staring at me. "What happened to you?" He asked. I blinked, just now realizing I was crying.  
Pete quickly came over, and pushed a box of tissues at me. Then, he sat in the empty chair beside the bed.  
"Bad dream?" He asked, watching me. I grabbed his wrist and held on tight. "It... it was awful bro!" I said, tears running down my face. "He just left him! After five years, he just dumped him. It was in a forest or something. I... I just wanted to help him!"  
I didn't see the look of pain that crossed Pete's face. Instead, he gently pulled his wrist out of my grip and handed me one of the tissues. "It's alright." He said quietly. "It was just a bad dream. You're okay." I shook my head. "It... it just felt so real Bro." "Some dreams do Matt. I promise you it's fine." After a few minutes, I was finally able to calm down.  
"Pete? What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up. "Well, originally I was coming to get you out of here, but now is seems you might need some time to relax."  
"No no, I'm fine. I said, standing and grabbing my phone. "I just want to get out of here! I never want to be in a hospital ever again!“ Pete laughed. "Okay then, let's go. I'm sure you're friends have a huge party in your dorm set up." "How do you know?" I asked, following him out of the room. "I can hear them." He said. Of course. I completely forgot he goes here. Where else would he stay?  
"So, who's your room mate?" I asked. Pete's expression darkened, and something tells me I already know who it is. "I think I'll sleep out side." Pete said. I can switch with you." I said quietly. I really didn't want to room with Drew, but clearly Pete and him hate each other more then I hate him. If that was even possible. Pete turned and glared at me. "That's not happening." He said. I took a step back. His gaze was intense, just like the look he gave me during lunch.  
"But... you and him might brake stuff." I said. He took a step towards me. "While that may be true, if you stay with him, then he'll brake you. I'm sure we have enough to pay for the property damage, but he can't pay for a broken Matt. So, you're staying with Priest."  
I sighed. "Pete, please just try to be careful. He's dangerous. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Pete smiled grimly. "I'm quite aware how dangerous Drew is. You probably know I met him before we came here right?" "Yeah, I know. Still though, just be careful." "Your concern is cute." He said. "What do you mean?" "I thought you hated me? Thought I was annoying?" I blushed. Of course he'd remember that.  
"I umm... I'm sorry about that." I said, keeping my head down. Pete just laughed. "Hey, you have your opinion. I have to respect it." I shook my head. "No Pete it was totally unfair bro. I'm sorry. I guess it was just a first impression thing." He reached out and ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I said, pushing his hand away. "Never mind. I do hate you." I said smiling.  
Finally, we reached the dorms. "Your friends don't know I got you. They were planning on picking you up themselves. I thought you might want to surprise them." I smiled, and threw my arms around him. "Thanks Bro!" I said happily. Pete very carefully pulled away. "Umm, you're welcome." He said, looking away from me. "Just be careful. We can't have anything like that happening to you again. Also, be sure not to smoke." I just wined. "Pete, why the hell did you have to remind me!" He just laughed, and pushed me towards the door. "I'll see you later Matt." He said. "Try not to burn down anything."  
Just as he turned away, I grabbed his wrist again. "Bro, listen to me:" I said looking right in to his icy blue eyes. "Please try not to get hurt okay? I would say the same about the stuff in the room, but I know you can't promise me that." Pete sighed. "Look Riddle, I can't promise you anything. I'm sure that as soon as I walk in that room, we'll try to kill each other." My grip tightened on his wrist. "Bro, just try okay?" "Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked, a strange expression on his face. It was like he was in emotional pain. I wanted to help him. I was reminded of the guy in my dream. Did Pete get broken up with in the same way?  
"Look you beautiful man, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I mean who's gonna fix your face after it gets broken?" Just as I hoped, his expression changed to one of confusion. It was actually quite funny. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
"What the..." I quickly let go of his wrist and pushed him away. "See ya later Bro!" I said laughing. Then, before he could say anything else, I quickly opened the door to my dorm room, and walked in.C

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Please let me know what you guys think so far! I won’t be able to update this for a week or so cause I’m in Texas, and I didn’t bring my device. Either way, I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Comments and kudos will be very much appreciated! I’ll see you soon!


End file.
